


dumb and dumber revolution

by floweryflowy



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: HanaRu - Freeform, M/M, battle homo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweryflowy/pseuds/floweryflowy
Summary: Sakuragi is dumb, but Rukawa is dumber. Or maybe it's the other way around. But that wouldn't matter, since they're way too stubborn to accept it most of the time.





	dumb and dumber revolution

They began God-knows-when. Out of nowhere. Like tripping face-first on pebble.

But for something that started so suddenly, it goes on like a sentence that continues on and on after several commas and em-dashes and semicolons and whatever else there may be...

_So where the hell's the period?_ They absolutely have no intention on even attempting to answer the lingering question that runs on in their minds, already hopelessly melted like a puddle of syrup, way too sweet inside their heads.

Just spend the night over.

Sakuragi does not do much thinking over throwing the suggestion. He has no idea why, but somehow it just made sense that he suggest so. No particular reason, really--perhaps because it was getting kind of late? Instead of a verbal reply, Rukawa simply closes the door he just opened, and takes off the spotlessly polished shoes he just put on.

Sakuragi's guess is that there _ definitely_ was something odd in the air that day. It felt as if his feet were hovering a centimeter or so right above the floor as he walked, and that makes his head feel light, like a weak motion sickness. But regardless, he maintains the attitude of a Sweet Innocent Child Who Doesn't Know Anything, theatrically rolling his eyes over the boring ceiling of his apartment, throwing his hips on the couch; all like a little entertaining show for a fox.

The above-mentioned fox sits too, beside him. _Hmph_. Sakuragi scoffs at how fucking smug Rukawa looks (strictly speaking, he always does). Though he asked him back over, Sakuragi knows that there's really nothing much to do in the cramped old apartment he's been living in for a good ten years, the recent three alone; because all the sources of his entertainments were Outdoor Activities with his gang anyway.

So they just turn the TV on.

And then, all without any reason really, (perhaps he was just bored? Did he want to pick some meaningless fight?) Sakuragi decides to try to settle his head on Rukawa's shoulder.

Easily, Rukawa's head nestles above his.

So the idiot proceeds to rest his right hand above the fox's left.

The fox responds by locking the pale digits with the idiot's tanned.

Now Sakuragi is curious what kind of face the fox can be putting on acting all like..._that_, so he removes his head from the Fox Shoulder and Fox Head sandwich and stares at his rival's face, so that he can try to interpret his facial expression. 

The fox doesn't even look away.

So he just kisses him. The self-proclaimed genius goes on to run his hands over some bony shoulders and some slender waist. He only ever uses those hands for settling debates physically, so he knows that they can be a little crude.

But when Rukawa starts to nibble on his neck like some annoying kitten demanding attention, he shoves one of them right into his pants.

Rukawa gets movies rented out from some local video shop before dropping by at Sakuragi's place. He claims that he has no VCR player at his house and that's nearly as believable as a frog jumping to the moon, since _everyone_ knows he lives in the biggest fanciest house around in the neighborhood; but the idiot wisely chooses to believe what he says.

One notable thing though: what Rukawa brings is always one of those old action or old sci-fi films. So at first, Sakuragi assumes they are just Rukawa's choice of genre.

And then later on, he begins to think: does this stupid fox head right to the dustiest corners of the store before picking out movies with some vague titles which don't take an omniscient to know that they would,_ in fact_, be boring as _shit_? Or does he demand that the poor part-timer hand him the longest, weirdest action movies they have in store?

Anyway, the world's most entertaining scenes only prevail when the Z film begins to Crash and Bang and Pew Pew at some low-budget studio with some crappy CG. Because Rukawa is sending out one clear message with his weird-ass choice of films: _Don't you dare fucking focus on the film!_ With the TV volume meaningfully set higher than usual prior to the film viewing (or so they call it), there is no way the other could hear the blood-pumping organ trying to pound its way out of their rib cages, nor the big Gulps loudly knocking on their throats despite being as dry as they can get.

Sakuragi's usually idle brain then goes on to function in full steam in order to calculate the perfect timing to reach out for the seemingly Cool and Composed sportsman sitting right beside him. Because when he jumps in too early, the fox will slyly push him away. Then when he's a tad late, the fox will begin to pinch the tip of the idiot's fingers with zero patience.

For some reason, their choice of site to bite and suck on each other is always the poor old couch meant for three average-sized people. As the light coming from the TV screen dims and shines, Rukawa's sharp facial features and his pale body dim and shine along with a shade of blue. The wet trails left on his torso, shirt already stripped off to the side by Sakuragi long ago, also subtly twinkle in the dark.

Even after a deep sigh of satisfaction, Sakuragi prefers to stay all over Rukawa's body; but after a while, the latter would wiggle out from under the dead weight of the idiot hunk, only so that he can sit down properly. Sakuragi isn't really offended, because he gets a feeling that below him wouldn’t exactly be the world’s most comfortable spot (for many occasions). So instead, he just rests his head on the fox's thigh and stays laid above the sofa that's way too small for his size, at a position more comfortable than it looks as much as it would be bad for anyone's spine.

It's by then that they finally get to watch the film properly for a while (and with some Clarity in their usually hormonal heads, they are only then able to be duly astonished at how _everything_ about the movie is so damn poorly executed); and this is also the reason that neither of them can barely remember the content of the films they watch together except for a very short insignificant portion in the middle. 

Nonetheless, soon Sakuragi would begin to feel Rukawa's thigh twitch mildly below his head; and with the back of his head, he also enjoys the sweet sensation of the fox's flat stomach rise and fall with anticipation. 

Sakuragi is positive that there's probably nothing in the world that can quite compare to that particular feeling of satisfaction. At least until he finally gets to witness Rukawa slip and fall painfully and shamefully during his usual display of complacency while playing basketball.

Sakuragi pretends like he has no idea about the achingly aroused state of Rukawa. When the first half of the film finishes and the tape is spit out of the video player, Sakuragi rolls over quickly to insert the second tape. He finally quits putting on that dumb show--because there's already enough strain on his pants too--and pins the other guy on the sofa once again.

Just sleep over, Rukawa.

No, it's uncomfortable.

When Sakuragi buries his head and whines like a kid against his neck as he buttons his shirt back up, Rukawa makes sure to decline the offer. Sakuragi isn't sure if the rejection is out of courtesy, or some stupid pride. But he's pretty damn sure that the fox wouldn't want to go back home even if he kicked him out.

Sleep on my bed then. I can just sleep on the sofa.

However, Sakuragi is quite skilled at making empty statements. Well, he knows he's better at it than Rukawa, at least. Rukawa can be a little more gullible than Sakuragi.

The idiot's complete nonchalance is one great performance deserving an Oscar and it is mostly fueled by the idea of the fox, sweating cold and biting his nails (internally), thinking: _is this idiot offering me that I sleep ALONE on his bed?_

Well then, I'm going to take a shower.

I'm going first.

When Rukawa bolts up and dashes ahead of him into the bathroom, Sakuragi finally bursts into a silent laughter. It's _his_ victory.

They engage in similar Battles of Pride several times a week. People in school never notice though, that there's a toothbrush that belongs to Rukawa in Sakuragi's bathroom. That Rukawa's hair often smells just like Sakuragi's hair. That Sakuragi comes to class wearing his school uniform which has been in the washing machine along with Rukawa's underwear. 

You _ obviously _ don’t hate me, huh, fox.

Sakuragi knows that it's a funny thing to say, especially since they've just finished rolling around in bed completely naked while covering each other with bodily fluids not necessarily limited to saliva--but the whole situation is funny and dumb anyway. What can possibly make it worse?

You know, you really _are_ terrible at everything else aside from basketball. You suck at kissing. Maybe your tongue's stiff or something.... Also, I'm more responsive on my ears and lower stomach. Just thought you might want to know, because it seems you _still_ haven't figured out.

As if _you_ don't suck.

Rukawa steams up like he just took a critical blow. Certain of yet another victory in his hands, Sakuragi can clearly picture in his head the proud bastard sitting in front of his computer searching up some pathetic shit like _how to kiss well_ or _how to be better at sex_. Or him glaring at the mirror sticking his tongue out in order to spell A to Z, and then crumbling down miserably because the small delicate muscle begins to cramp at around the second J, regardless of how intricate and beautiful his agile body may be on a basketball court.

Rukawa began going straight back to his home after class and practice. He has also stopped casually visiting Sakuragi with some random video in his hand.

At that, Sakuragi thinks that the fox is just butthurt. And as usual, he still drops by at the convenience store on his way back home from school, so that he can buy a small pack of coffee-flavored milk, because that's what the fox likes, and stuffs it in his fridge. But because there was no fox coming around anymore to open the fridge and drink it as if it was his own house, the milk starts to just pile up.

Right after he successfully balances a pack of milk on top of the other nine in his fridge, Sakuragi wraps his head in great agony. _Fuck, fuck, I'm a fucking IDIOT, why did I have to say something like that? When I know for a FACT that Rukawa can kiss sloppily all over my face and graze my dick with his teeth all the fucking time and I'd still be BEGGING for more._ Sakuragi only wished he could kneel in front of him and take back every dumb shit he had said just to get on his nerves.

But when Rukawa miraculously reappears at his place, Sakuragi has no time to beg for forgiveness--nor rejoice, for that matter--because the fox just dove right at the idiot before the door even got to close properly.

Sakuragi then thinks to himself: _Hardworking people can be scary as fuck_. All the while he basks in an immense wave of relief, he can't help but become curious to death on how the hell the fox could've been practicing to improve _that_ much; and he finds himself desperately gasping for breath.

It's barely been two weeks (a little less, actually), but Sakuragi suspects that his body must have been taking in some serious grudge for the unintended abstinence. The waves of heat in his blood is nearly unstoppable; in fact, it only seemed to grow stronger each time. While it would've been awkward and difficult if he was the only one experiencing it, thankfully (in more ways than one), the fox seemed to be experiencing the exact same thing.

Do you hate that I suck at this?

More than anything, Sakuragi couldn't get his damn mind to function properly because of how Rukawa kept on whispering things like that right into his ear. He never even knew that he can be that talkative.

No, I fucking love it.

Sakuragi replies, driving his burning face into Rukawa's neck. The cold-blooded basketball genius wraps his limbs around him with equally hot knots of heat blooming all over his body.

I fucking love it, too.

_Someday_. Sakuragi once had casually expected, that when the fox _finally_ fucking admits someday that he has it bad for whatever it is that they have, it would be pretty satisfying. But he absolutely did _not_ expect that he could actually burst into tears.

Hey, idiot. Are you alright?

Rukawa, clearly confused, awkwardly attempts to comfort him. Even with the apologetic face the fox is making while wiping his face with his hand, Sakuragi's tear ducts apparently can't fucking read the mood properly, because he still can't stop crying.

Are you stupid! I'm not sad or anything.

At that particular moment, Sakuragi feels a pang of longing. He realizes all he wants is to continue to make the fox admit to things he's never admitted to before. He wants to continue to listen to him. He wants to transmit sensations for the fox, who probably has never felt them before, and have them wholly transmitted back to him.

As they throw brutal punches and kicks to each other out of fury, just like how they've been doing ever since the moment they first met.

As they passionately embrace, just like how they've begun to ever so naturally.

And even as time might come by someday to give them immense sorrow and remorse that they would end up in tears.

Sakuragi then wonders: _So what do we need to do for that to happen?_

It takes him a dumb long time to realize, that in order to have such a wish granted, there really is nothing else that they need to do.

When did they begin to revolve around each other at an equal pace? It does not make sense for Sakuragi. Something between them that continues on and on and on--that even they did not realize taking place. Sakuragi is now utterly dumbfounded, and feels the necessity to find out who the hell is responsible for all this, because who the _hell_ has the right to decide that everything turns out the way it is; yet at the same time, he only wants to smile like a fool.

But as Sakuragi notices how Rukawa is sleeping soundly (as always) above his arm above his pillow above his bed, he now thinks to himself: _Who the hell cares?_

Sleep tight, Kaede.

His eyes slid shut. _Let's just try to go on like this. With this fox._ Sakuragi makes his mind, right as he drifts off to dream the most wonderful dream in the world.


End file.
